Internet Dating
by UhmDraco
Summary: Will is trying internet dating after realizing he may be a little less straight than he thought... but who else would answer the call of the music fan than Finn Hudson, also slightly confused about where he stands in sexuality  Lemon i think... 1st fic
1. Meeting My Match

_**A/N~:**__ So I've never written anything like this before… obviously… I've read a few and it's a little weird but I'm absolutely addicted, so I just thought that I'd try it out and see what I can do… it won't be great, but you never know, maybe one day I'll get better? So by the way… it's in Will's perspective. And I know it's not realistic… ok…? _

_Another thing to note is that I've never had sex myself… I've never even kissed anyone before—partly because I can't bring myself to do it, partly because I'm not sure if I'm gay or bi or what… but judging by this fanfiction, I'm one or the other... _

I had never tried internet dating before, but it had been almost five years since Terri and I had our divorce… and I was ready for new things—better things. Not only was this my first time with internet dating, it was my first time dating a male. I wasn't exactly sure what I was interested anymore… just that one look at Emma's desktop background of Sean Farris… and BAM I realized that he was extremely attractive. I had to think back to high school where Jordan Evans kissed me to realize that I might actually have been gay. So I decided I had better take Kurt's story into account… and how he felt whenever a guy was around… and I knew it was true.

So I tried the internet dating thing, not wanting anyone local. I ended up meeting this really nice guy from New York… and I was really nervous because I didn't even know his name! His username was Hitthehighnote_05, but other than that I knew nothing about his identity. I knew a few of his interests… and that he too was once hooked on the girls. I wondered what changed his mind and he told me it was a kiss from the man who stole his girl, but he told me nothing else…

I looked at the table setting in front of me and sighed. It was the fanciest restaurant I could afford, but it still looked messy and un-dignified. I looked down at my outfit once again, just to make sure it looked fine. We had agreed upon wearing casual clothing, so I was wearing a blue button-down shirt and dark jeans… I looked fine. I was so nervous, but there was no reason to be nervous, the two of us really clicked, I was almost ready to say that I loved the man already—and the fact that he was moving to Ohio, his home town was just too perfect, if this went well we could be together… And it would go well. There was no reason for it not to.

And then the moment arrived. I could hear the door open, and there was only one person it could have been—I mean, who else would come to a restaurant at two in the morning? I looked over my shoulder, doing my best to catch a glimpse of my date, but I couldn't see anything except a large plant obstructing my view. Finally a large waiter led him toward me, I couldn't really see who it was, because, as I said, the waiter was large… and finally the waiter stepped out of the way and I gasped.

Standing in front of me, wearing a dark brown leather jacket, large shades, a black button-down shirt and rather tight black jeans with his hair a mess—an attractive mess… was Finn. My former student.

He slowly took his glasses off and stared at me. "Well this is awkward… I guess I should just go then… Nice seeing you Mr Schue…"

"Wait!" I said loudly, standing up quickly. Even if this was the most awkward situation I had ever been in, I wasn't about to let him just walk away… after all of our conversations I loved him—and now that I knew who he was it was even better! Sure I was a good sixteen years older than him, but if he felt the same way about me that I felt about him then there was absolutely no reason for him to leave.

"I—"Finn said slowly, turning back to the table and sitting down across from me. "I didn't know it was you, I swear—wait… you're gay?"

"I think so," I told him, "Since when did you switch?"

"Since Jesse kissed me…" Finn said, flatly. It all made sense suddenly. Jesse had taken Rachel from Finn, and kissed him; causing Finn to think of Jesse in a different way, questioning his ways on life, and making him leave Rachel in New York to come back to his home town! Ohio...

"I see…" I said, "Well, even if we don't want to make this a date" which I did want "we may as well catch up… right?"

"Right." Finn nodded smiling.

An hour later I was driving into the lane in the front of my new house.

"Cool place Mr—I mean Will." Finn said, catching his mistake. I had convinced him to call me by my first name, and for good reason… we had clicked again. Even more than we had online, and we had agreed to try… sleeping together.

I led the way to the door and unlocked it, pushing it open and continuing my way into the house. I tossed my car keys onto the table and my jacket onto the couch, and then I flicked the light on and turned to face Finn, barely able to keep myself under control any longer. I closed the distance between us and crushed our lips together. He was shocked, but responded enthusiastically by taking lead and placing his hand on my ass. I didn't need to ask permission for my tongue to enter his mouth as he was already parting his lips for me. I pressed him against the wall as our tongues swirled around in our mouths.

I slowly pulled away from him, gently nipping at his bottom lip before taking his hand (the one that was on my rear) and leading him toward the wooden staircase. I pulled him up them, though it didn't take much effort; he seemed just as excited about this as I was. I kicked open the doorway to my bedroom and dragged him toward my quilt covered bed.

I spun him around and pushed him down onto the bed and then jumped on top of him, continuing the kiss I had stopped earlier. After a while of kissing him I felt his hand slowly inch its way under my shirt, scaling my abs, and then resting on my chest for a moment before moving quickly and suddenly toward my nipple. I couldn't help but gasp a little as he did it, breaking our kiss for a moment. I smiled at him and then started kissing him again.

He continued nipping and rubbing my nipple as I pressed my lips into his. He moved onto my other nipple for a while and then his hand retreated from my shirt. Then, slowly his two hands came together as they began to un-button my shirt, starting at the top. It didn't take him long to get it undone, and once he was done he grabbed the collar of my shirt and broke from the kiss. He began kissing my chest, and slowly moved between my nipples again, this time using his lips. He then moved his way down my torso, kissing my every inch or two until he hit my pant line. He smirked as he fumbled with the button of my jeans and then he slowly pulled the zipper down and pulled my jeans down a little. He stopped for a moment. This was obviously his first time with another man as well, so he must have known that if he were to bring himself to touch me there, there would be no going back.

I looked up, not wanting to pressure him into his decision, and then I groaned loudly as his hand cupped my clothed balls, and my jeans fell down the rest of the way, resting around my feet. I looked down and smiled at him. I guess he found pleasure in my already hardening piece. I shook my head as he grabbed the top of my violet boxers. I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled him up to my face and began kissing him again as I slipped out of my shoes and socks. I had practice with doing that, so I doubt he even noticed me doing so, but he definitely noticed when I grabbed his shoes and pulled them off, socks and all. I broke our kiss for a moment as I found the top button on his shirt. He took a deep breath, so I began kissing him again as I finished unbuttoning it. I pulled away once more, just to admire him. His chest looked absolutely gorgeous, framed by the black shirt and leather jacket—I'm sure it would have looked wonderful without, but it was just too beautiful to change a thing, so I left them on him as I moved down to his tight jeans. I quickly slid them off revealing pink silk boxers, creating a slight tent.

I looked to him and whispered, "you sure?" He nodded quickly; he was biting his lip… I smiled at the thought of what was going through his mind. I slid the boxers easily down his legs and my eyes popped open suddenly as his member bounced a little and continued to harden. I didn't want to say anything… it wasn't like it was the biggest one I had ever seen or anything, but it wasn't small. It was roughly seven and a half inches long which was about half an inch longer than my own. I pulled him up to a standing position and I moved down to his member, still in awe… this was the strangest feeling ever—and I was still convinced it was a good one.

I moved up to his face for a moment. His eyes were shut tight and he was still biting his lip. "Go…" he said slowly. I smirked and began kissing my way down his chest, and continued until I hit the target. I teased him a little by licking the base of his member before engulfing it in my mouth.

"Grraaahhhg!" Finn groaned loudly, letting loose as I slowly moved my head in and out, up and down, back and forth. I gradually got faster and faster, getting more used to the thing slamming against the back of my throat. I soon got a good hold on what I was doing and added my tongue to the mess, causing Finn to groan again. After a short while he was fully hardened and screaming "I'm coming!"

I smiled… this was it! But when it actually occurred it was nothing like I had expected. It was better. Warm fluid filled my mouth, shooting in waves of perfectness, coming from the piece just outside of my mouth as it poured into my mouth. Finn moaned loudly as his last wave left him.

I waited a moment after it was over and swallowed most of what was in my mouth, then licked the remnants of the warm, salty juice off of his throbbing piece. I stood slowly and came face to face with him again. He began kissing me again, and in the swirl of our tongues he ended up with his remaining fluids in his mouth. He grinned at me as he traced his finger down my chest and slowly knelt down, bringing his face to my pelvic area. He grabbed the tops of my purple boxers once more and pulled them down. He smiled at the sight of my hardening piece and began to return the favour.

I groaned loudly almost every time his tongue flicked against my dick. I couldn't explain this feeling! It was so much rougher than it had been with Terri. Everything had been like that—kissing, undressing, and now this… and it was so much better.

Soon I felt myself coming to a conclusion, so I twisted Finn's hair in my hands and pulled his head back and I moaned as I shot my own cum into his mouth, and hair. "Oh…. Oh yes!" I shouted, my face looking straight up as the most pleasurable feeling imaginable occurred.

Finn stood up slowly after I released his hair and came face to face with me once more, licking his lips.

"It wasn't exactly sleeping together…" Finn said, "But my God was it wonderful…"

I laughed, "It was the best I've ever had Finn, you're amazing… and I'm sorry… about your jacket…" I wiped some cum off of his leather jacket with my forefinger.

Finn took my finger into his mouth and licked the remnants of the cum off of it. "No matter… it was worth it." Finn pulled my down into the bed with him and we just laid there together for a moment.

"I love you." I said flatly.

"It's a little early for that…" Finn said.

"Well…?" I asked, "How do you feel about me? Honestly?"

"I… I think I might love you too." Finn said, surprising me, and by the looks of it, himself too.

Again there was silence. "Should we tell people yet?" I asked, breaking the long drawn out silence.

"Not yet…" Finn said, "It can wait until tomorrow." He smirked and rolled until he was on top of me and we were face to face, our crotches pressing against each other. He pressed his lips into mine once more.

_**A/N~:**__ I know it's not amazing… but it's my first one kay? Review? And as much as I hate negative reviews… I need em… so bring it on._


	2. Telling Others

_**A/N~:**__So… I didn't get many reviews last time, and I wasn't planning on continuing, but then again… both reviews wanted me too…and I'm not even sure exactly how to continue so… we'll see…_

_I'm thinking I might do a Kurt Blaine spinoff… so I definitely am… for sure, it'll help me get better. So this is technically chapter 3, but I'm going to put chapter 2 in a different place, so it can be tagged as Kurt and Blaine… cuz otherwise people will be looking for Will and Finn and finding Klaine…_

_Again, you should know, I haven't had sex, and this time is a little bit more intimate, so I have no idea what I'm supposed to be writing except for what I've read so far in other people's fanfictions…_

_This is in Finn's POV btw…_

I drove as fast as I could… it went well, as I knew it would… it was really quite simple really…

I had walked through the door, to find Kurt and Blaine sitting on the couch in the living room—kissing, which made me feel very awkward. But they both jumped up and came to greet me happily, which made me feel really awesome, and welcome, and then Mom and Burt arrived and they sorta got a little mad at me for not telling them that I was coming back…

"I have something to tell you," I had said to them, then they all sat down on the couch again, and it made me feel like I was the boss, which again, made me feel really awesome, but I was a little nervous knowing that Blaine was going to be listening too… but I continued anyway, after trying to figure out why Kurt was here in the first place… I had left him in New York—but now he was here... "I've… been seeing someone." I thought that was vague enough… they'll know that I'm not lying, but I'm not needed to be more specific right?

"What?" Kurt gasped.

"You mean like… not Rachel?" Blaine continued.

"Who is she? Who is SHE?" Kurt had been a little bit too excited about this in my opinion…

I didn't know how to continue that without giving it away one hundred percent, so I realized that I had no other options. "Its… it's Mr Shue."

Mom did a spit take with the coffee she had been drinking it, spraying the brown hot liquid all over the floor, just missing my feet. Burt looked a little confused for a moment but then was the first to speak, "That's great Finn!"

Kurt stood up and stared at me for a moment—"I KNEW THIS WAS COMING!" he cheered, "I was there when Jesse kissed you remember? I saw your face when he left… ooohhh…. I was so RIGHT!"

"Kurt…" Blaine said tugging on his boyfriends sleeve, "Just sit down."

Kurt did as he was told, "I was right." He said one last time.

"Well…" I said, "that's pretty much it, so I'm just going to go now—"

"Why don't you stay for supper?" Mom asked, "We could talk about how it came to be!"

"Actually… Will is cooking me some supper at his place, I'm supposed to be there in an hour, and I still have to call Rachel."

"You're going to tell Rachel?" Kurt asked.

I thought about his question for a moment, then smiled, "Probably not… but I should still be going." And so I did. They all said their goodbyes and then I was back in my car and on the road once more, finally heading back to Will's place where he apparently would have dinner ready for me.

This whole being gay—no… not gay… bi… I was bi. This whole being _bi_ thing was really throwing me for a loop… like three nights ago when we… blew each other off, I was so nervous and confused as to why I was doing it, but it just felt so damn right… and he was just so damn hot… I couldn't explain it, but I knew it was right.

Soon enough I arrived at his drive way, so I pulled in and set it in park, then checked to make sure everything was in place. My hair was casually messed up on purpose, my jacket was different from the last time I had been at Will's place, because my previous one was—although thankfully ok—almost wrecked, and it was my favourite one, and I didn't want it to actually get wrecked… everything was in order, so I got out of my car quickly and speeded down the stone walkway and up the wooden stairs, throwing the door open, not bothering to knock.

The first thing I saw was Will standing at the bottom of stairs in his underwear. I couldn't help but laugh, but really, all I could think about was how hot he looked—they were tight, green boxer-briefs, and I got a good view of his chest, it was so muscular and… freaking hot!

Will laughed for a moment, then said, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting you until half an hour… I'll go get dressed.

As he turned around to go back up the stairs I suddenly, without thinking said, "Don't bother," and even I had to admit it sounded pretty sexy.

He turned around, his lip curling slightly, and then he winked. "Sorry, but supper is cooking, and I can't have the house burning down, we'll have to wait until later…" and then he was retreating up the stairs again, so I moved into the kitchen and sat down… I was bored… but only because I knew what I wanted to do, and had to push the thoughts away… but I couldn't take it any longer. I stood up and turned the oven off and headed up the stairs silently. I stood in the open doorway of his bedroom.

I clearly hadn't been fighting my thoughts too long because he only had time to get his shirt on, so I slipped my shoes off in the hall and stepped into the carpeted room as he rummaged through his top drawer for some pants.

I was standing right behind him when he stood up and he gasped and spun around, but before he could say anything, I kissed him. Just a little peck.

"Finn, dinner—"

"Dinner decided to wait for us." I smiled and placed my hands on his waist, "Dinner knows how much I want you right now…"

Will laughed, but I cut it off, despite how much I loved it, but having him kiss me was more important right now.

I pressed against him for a good minute, rubbing our bodies together as we kissed passionately. I half lifted, half pushed him onto the dresser behind him slipped my hand into his blue v-neck t-shirt. I felt my nerves picking up again as I toyed around with his chest and nipples, but the nerves were knocked out of me when he slid off of the dresser and pushed me backwards until I fell back onto his bed. He then fell on top of me and began kissing me again. As he was doing so I slid my hand down toward his pelvic area and began groping his clothed member. At first he moaned in pleasure, but then as we got into the rhythm of things, he was able to kiss me while I played around with him.

Soon though, he pulled away and stroked my chest and I gasped—not because it felt good, but my God did it ever—but because I must have been so caught up in kissing him that I didn't notice him unbuttoning my shirt. He broke away from kissing me and then began kissing my neck and slowly worked his way down my chest, kissing me at least once a second. It felt so damn good… and then without speaking we convinced each other to come into a sitting position—well for me, he was standing between my spread legs off of the bed.

He slowly slid my jacket and shirt off of me and tossed them onto the floor by his dresser. He then moved down to my jeans and swirled his finger right above my pant line before unbuttoning then and slowly, tauntingly pulling the zipper. He looked at me for a moment before pulling down the pants, taking my socks off with it. He then stepped back as he took off his shirt, slowly—it might not have actually been slowly, but in my mind it was slow motion, there was epic music and he was sparkling—not like Edward Cullen from Twilght… but magically… and beautifully, as if the sun was shining off of his perfectly toned chest—

_MAILMAN_

I closed my eyes tight as I thought about that mailman as hard as I could… but why wasn't it working—it had always worked with Quinn, and Rachel… and even Santana! And then I knew… it was because I had always been attracted to men—and that would _also_ explain the locker room incident…

As I opened my eyes slowly I saw that Will was advancing on me, and his hands were only inches away from my thighs. I moaned in pleasure as he began to play around, toying me before he slid my black and blue striped boxers off of me.

Yes… I was already hard—not fully, but… close enough that it didn't even matter. Will smiled as I sat up and fell to my knees—I was going first. I pulled his green underwear down, and readied myself, but he was opening the drawer beside him, and pulling something out… no…

"A condom?" I asked, though I knew what it was.

"Well, I just thought if you wanted to, we could—" But he stopped talking because I was nodding quickly.

He smiled and tore open the square package and then slowly rolled the condom over his slowly hardening piece.

I stood up, stroking his chest on my way up, and was caught off guard by him kissing me before he whispered, "Sorry…"

"For what?"

"You'll see…"

Oh and I saw.

I cried out in intense pain every time he thrust his finger into my ass. I was lying on my side on his bed, with him right beside me, and I would have been so happy about it, had it not been the absolutely agonizing pain that was sent running through my body.

And then he whispered quickly, "here is goes… just relax.

Relax? How was I supposed to relax when he was about to— "AAAARRRRRRRRHHHGG!" I screamed out. And then I felt as he slowly pulled back a little and then thrust himself back inside of me. I bit my lip this time, able to judge how much it would hurt now. And he just kept going—had he ever had this happen to him, because I don't think he'd be so keen on this idea if he had… but then… it started to feel… good. The pain was superseded by a feeling of relief, and then on to pleasure… and I moaned, not in pain… but in happiness, and that's when he started to pick up the pace, and thrust into me faster and faster, he was going so fast that I hardly had time to take in the idea of moaning, and instead just let it go, and found myself screaming out his name. "WILL! Ohhhh Will…."

Will reached his hand around and gripped my member and began sliding his hand up and down, in rhythm with his thrusting into my ass, and it felt so good—it still hurt, but it felt so good, and I couldn't help but to continue to moan his name as he continued to slide and thrust.

And then, without warning I could tell that he had come into the condom, he was moaning in pleasure and he stopped thrusting into me. Even though it wasn't me coming, I felt so good, and the thought of it sent me over the edge and my member began to spray white liquid all over Will's expensive looking sheets. After about thirty seconds, we were both done, and he slowly pulled out of me. I didn't look back, but I could tell he was ridding himself of the condom. And then, slowly I turned myself over, wincing at the pain in my rear.

"Sorry." He said again.

"Don't be." I told him, "I don't care how much that hurt me… it felt good—because I love you."

Will smiled, "I love you too Finn…" there was a long moment of silence where we were curled up together, naked just staring into each other's eyes.

"So how 'bout that dinner?" I asked, ruining our moment.

_**A/N~:**__ So I wasn't as inspired this time, and it is currently three thirty in the morning, and I'm extremely tired… I'm sorry, I don't think it's as good… good night world._


End file.
